Not Forever
by SwordOfTheLight
Summary: Kaoru contemplates what might change between him and Hikaru as they grow older. And how will Hikaru react to the thought? Slight twincest. HikaruXKaoru. Please R&R. To be continued?


Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club and it's characters in no way belong to me. I just enjoy writing fanfics and creating my own twists. :-P Don't we all?

Not Forever

Kaoru wrapped his arms across the arms wrapped around his own body as he lay with his back against his sleeping twin. He always felt most complete when he was close to Hikaru. The Host Club acts were fun, but they didn't really count as closeness. They were full of pretending, entertaining, and other people. What felt most complete was the time that Kaoru was alone with Hikaru; when they could speak to each other instead of just reading each other's mind; when they could be two parts of a whole instead of a whole with two parts. These were the times that Kaoru could see his twin as both his reflection and his opposite and still know that they belong together. But since the Host Club began, and particularly since Haruhi became a part of it, he couldn't help but wonder how long this feeling could last. Is it really reasonable to believe that he and Hikaru would always live in the same house, sleep in the same bed, follow similar paths? They were two different people after all, no matter how many people couldn't see it. They had different interests, different demeanors, different tolerance levels toward different people.

The younger twin sighed and turned to wrap his arms around his brother's body unexpectedly meeting Hikaru's calculating gaze. He had been sure that Hikaru had fallen asleep already. Those eyes stared into Kaoru's own eyes and he thought for sure that this brother had passed right to his mind. He waited for Hikaru to react; waited to see just how much of his previous thoughts his twin would be able to read. Hikaru's eyes never left his brother's but his face betrayed the concern and confusion that he bore. They almost took for granted all of the times that their minds thought the same. Perhaps this was another analysis that Hikaru just hadn't given thought to yet. Kaoru didn't really mind these moments, but this time he found it complicated to explain his thoughts without upsetting his more emotion-driven twin. They were just contemplations after all, no need to stir up feelings. When Hikaru finally asked what's wrong, Kaoru knew that his time was up.

"Just thinking about when we get older," he assured adding on a slight smile to show that he was all right. It took him by surprise when Hikaru pulled him closer and buried his face into his neck. Kaoru could feel the shakiness in his brother's breaths and gripped him tighter. Hikaru wasn't quite crying, but something had made him suddenly insecure.

"Hikaru?" he whispered in his ear.

"Don't…leave me…"

Kaoru could barely hear the reply, but had already guessed as much. Hikaru may be the stronger twin in their Host Club acts, but in reality he didn't have such a handle on feelings that caught him by surprise. Kaoru gently pulled back to look Hikaru in the eyes bringing his hand up to Hikaru's cheek to reassure him. Kaoru didn't want to lie, but he wasn't quite sure what to answer either. He didn't like the idea of being without his twin any more than Hikaru did at the moment, but that was the problematic part. Even though Hikaru is opposed to leaving now, he's been slowly drifting out of the world that they trapped themselves in. It wasn't a bad thing. Kaoru enjoyed living within the world outside their own, and he most enjoyed watching Hikaru grow in that world. As much as Kaoru hated to admit it he and Hikaru were likely to become residents in the outside world in the years to come and would probably end up fusing the two worlds that used to have such a barrier, but Hikaru was far from ready to consider that let alone accept it. His brother may be the older twin, but he's also the least rational.

With a lack of more suitable answers Kaoru drew his face closer to Hikaru's.

"I'll always love you Hikaru," he said as he touched their lips together. He watched Hikaru's eyes calm.

"I love you too Kaoru. Always."

Kaoru knew that it would come up again. Hikaru had become aware of different possibilities and it was sure to bother him in the future, but for now he was content and so was Kaoru. The future would come in due time. All that mattered now was the present, and they were both happy enough with that.

To Be Continued?...You tell me. Oh, and if you find any typos or corrections please let me know. This is my first OHSHC fic, I know it's short but it was just one of those mini-scenes that pops into my head. lol Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
